Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?
by eL Ree
Summary: Benar, mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya aku melepasmu, Rukia. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, meskipun aku harus merasa sakit dan kesepian tanpamu. Selamanya kau akan berada di hatiku...


Pemuda berambut _orange _terang itu berdiri; bersandar pada pagar pembatas jembatan Sungai Nagara. Rambutnya yang sangat kontras dengan sekelilingnya yang berwarna hitam, melambai pelan tertiup oleh angin malam yang sedikit menggelitik kulit. Sekali lagi dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. '_Belum datang ya?_' batinnya; sedih.

Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berseberangan, kau pun datang. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, kau terus berjalan ke arahnya. Kurang dari dua meter, ketika akhirnya iris violetmu bertemu pandang dengan iris hazelnya.

"_Ohisashiburi_, **(1)**" sapamu, berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang mulai bersemayam di hatimu.

"_Hisashiburi. Genki ka_? **(2)**" sapanya balik.

Kau lalu ikut bersandar pada pagar jembatan, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hm, _kage desu_, a_nata wa_? **(3)**"

"_Mochiro, ore mo,_ **(4)**" balasnya cepat, tidak lupa dengan cengiran yang mulai terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Melihat cengiran khasnya itu, justru membuat dadamu terasa semakin sesak. Kau pun akhirnya hanya terdiam. Keheningan mulai terasa di antara kalian berdua. Tanpa dia sadari, kau kembali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. '_Haruskah?_' tanya hati kecilmu; tak rela.

**eL****-****Ree Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC (of course), AT, AU, alur terlalu cepat, and **NO FLAME please...**

**( **_**Full Italic **_**= Ichigo POV )**

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Romance (maybe?)

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

**Please enjoy the fic!**

**and**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?**

**(Why did I Fall in Love with You?)**

**Based on MV TVXQ with the same title**

**By****: eL-Ree Aquafan****z**

Nunoike Cathedral, siang hari ini begitu ramai. Suasana semakin riuh ketika kau dan pendamping hidupmu berjalan keluar dari gereja. Kalian pun langsung disambut dengan ratusan kelopak bunga yang ditaburkan oleh para undangan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu ini.

Kau terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini. Dengan menggandeng lengan suamimu, perlahan kau menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang ada; menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih yang berada di halaman gereja. Sebelum sesaat kemudian pandangan matamu bertemu dengan sepasang iris hazel, yang menatapmu dengan sendu.

Kau terdiam. Tawa tidak lagi keluar dari mulut kecilmu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya kau pun tersenyum tipis padanya.

**x x x**

_ Apa kau masih teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kita, Rukia? Pertama kali aku mengenalmu adalah ketika kau membantuku membereskan file-file Klub Fotografi. Saat itulah aku tahu kalau kau merupakan sekretaris Klub Fotografi. Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap hari kita selalu bersama._

_Aku bersyukur, meskipun kita berbeda fakultas; kau di Fakultas Ekonomi sementara aku di Fakultas Kedokteran; kita mempunyai jadwal kuliah yang hampir sama, sehingga ketika aku selesai kuliah, aku bisa langsung menjemputmu di depan gerbang fakultasmu dan langsung menuju ruang Klub Fotografi bersama-sama._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, timbullah rasa itu di hatiku. Aku tidak lagi menganggapmu sekedar teman biasa, lebih dari itu. Sayangnya, aku tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Sering aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?_

_Dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain di fakultasmu maupun di fakultasku dan fakultas yang lainnya, kau jauh sekali dari mereka. Kau tidak cantik (tapi imut), berdada rata, dan yang jelas kau itu mungil. Berbeda sekali dengan Rangiku-senpai atau Isane-senpai yang merupakan tipikal semua lelaki. Tetapi, mengapa aku justru jatuh cinta padamu?_

_Empat tahun pun telah terlewati. Dan banyak hal telah kita lalui bersama. Di tahun terakhirku, aku keluar dari Klub Fotografi, karena aku harus sudah mulai serius dengan skripsiku. Terlebih lagi, aku harus menjalani beberapa praktik kedokteran, yang membuatku harus berpisah denganmu selama beberapa bulan. Tahukah kau, Rukia? Tidak bertemu denganmu selama hampir setengah tahun, merupakan sebuah siksaan untukku._

_Akhirnya Kami-sama pun mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu kembali, tepat di hari upacara kelulusan kita. Kau; yang terbalut kimono berwarna senada dengan iris matamu dan rambut hitammu yang disanggul; begitu menawan di mataku. Dengan buket bunga lily putih yang berada di genggaman tanganmu, kau tiba-tiba memelukku; mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanku. Sementara aku hanya terdiam; tidak berniat untuk membalas pelukanmu. Sesaat aku merindukan masa ketika kau dengan seenak jidatmu menganiayaku, hanya gara-gara masalah sepele._

_Hingga akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Hari di mana kau memakai pakaian istimewamu itu; gaun pengantin. Dengan didampingi oleh Ayahmu, kau berjalan perlahan menuju altar; menghampiri calon suamimu yang sudah menunggumu. Pendeta pun mulai membacakan janji nikah sebelum memulai pemberkatan untuk kalian. Sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan margamu pun telah berubah menjadi 'Shiba', bukan lagi 'Kuchiki'._

_Melihatmu berdiri di depan altar bukan denganku, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Hilang sudah kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa memilikimu. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, aku pasti akan berusaha untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu, Rukia. Tetapi apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur._

_Sekilas aku teringat dengan pertemuan kita di malam itu, dua hari yang lalu. Kau mengucapkan satu kalimat yang mampu membuatku membeku seketika._

"_Dua hari lagi, aku akan menikah."_

_Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataanmu. Aku kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku. Seandainya tidak mampu kutahan, butiran bening itu pasti sudah menganak sungai. Hanya sampai di sinikah kisah kita berdua, Rukia? Saat itu juga aku menyadari, kalau Rukia bukanlah jodohku. Musnah sudah harapanku untuk mempunyai keluarga dengan Rukia sebagai istriku. Apakah itu berarti semua rasa cinta yang aku rasakan selama ini hanya sia-sia belaka?_

_Sekali lagi di hatiku terselip pertanyaan, mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu, kalau pada akhirnya kau bukanlah jodohku?_

**x x x**

Kau tertegun, melihat dia sama sekali tidak membalas senyumanmu. Rasa bersalah langsung menghantui sanubarimu, melihat sepasang hazel itu sedikit meredup. Sekumpulan memori yang telah dilalui olehmu, perlahan menyeruak dari pikiranmu. Kau pun menyesalinya. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengundangnya untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu, jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Tetapi detik selanjutnya kau dikejutkan dengan helaian kelopak bunga yang kembali ditaburkan ke arahmu, oleh— Dia. Samar, kau melihat dia mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian, meskipun raut wajahnya masih terlihat sendu. Saat itu juga kedua matamu terasa memanas. "_Arigatou_." Hanya kata itulah yang mampu kau ucapkan untuknya. Mungkin dengan satu kata itu, bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum tulus padamu.

"Ayo, Rukia."

Ajakan dari suamimu akhirnya menyadarkanmu dari lamunan tentangnya. Kau akhirnya tersenyum kembali, sebagai jawaban untuk ajakan suamimu.

**x x x**

_Malam itu aku hanya mengucapkan "Semoga kau berbahagia." padanya. Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badannya sekilas, sebelum dia berbalik memunggungiku. Aku pun turut membalikkan tubuhku, bersamaan dengan Rukia yang mengucapkan "Sayonara" padaku._

_Aku lalu menengadahkan kepalaku, memandang langit yang begitu biru. Benar, mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya aku melepasmu, Rukia. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, meskipun aku harus merasa sakit dan kesepian tanpamu. Selamanya kau akan berada di hatiku... Arigatou..._

**OWARI**

**Note:**

**1\. Lama tidak bertemu.**

**2\. Bagaimana kabarmu?**

**3\. Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?**

**4\. Tentu saja, aku juga baik**

**A/N : **_Yahoo, minna~_ _Gomen_, Ree malah _publish _fic baru. Anggaplah ini sebagai pelampiasan Ree gara-gara lihat MV-nya TVXQ (baca Tohoshinki) dengan judul yang sama. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Ree cari liriknya. Begitu ketemu, ternyata arti lagunya bener-bener bikin nyesek... #guling-guling

Ree jadi bayangin, kalau seandainya Ree yang di posisi Ichigo, kayaknya Ree bakalan uring-uringan selama beberapa hari dan gak bakalan menghadiri pernikahan _dia_. Ogah!

Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan _minna _tentang fic ini? Karena ini pertama kalinya Ree nulis fic sependek ini dan secepat ini (selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam), jadi Ree mohon maaf kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. _At the last, mind to review, minna?(No flame please.) ^^_

** eL****-****Ree Aquafanz**


End file.
